The Carpal Tunnel Of Love (Fan Version)
Mime approaches a bus stop where Lily sits alone. The two lock eyes, and it's love at first sight. Mime sits down and slides over to put his arm around Lily, but unbeknownst to him Goofy has sat down between the two. Saddened by his missedopportunity, Mime brightens up when he sees Hippy nearby, trimming a large bush with flowers growing out of it. Josh runs over and grabs two flowers, irritating a bee that was about to land on one of them. Josh tries to give the flowers to Petunia, but Wooly's hay fever acts up and he sneezes, destroying the flowers. Meanwhile, Superspeed has finished trimming the bush into the shape of a heart. Unfortunately, the enraged bee from earlier flies around Superspeed's head and stings him in the eye, causing it to swell up badly. The bus arrives and Mime, Lily, and Goofy get on. While Goofy sits next to Lily, Mime sadly sits by himself.He gets an idea, however, and draws a heart on a sheet of paper. When he tries to give it to Lily, Goofy unknowingly grabs the paper and blows his nose on it. He tosses the snot-covered paper out of the bus and it hits Chips, riding a motor scooter, in the face. This causes him to lose control of his vehicle and crash into a truck full of pipes, where he is impaled in numerous places on his body. The bus pulls up to a small diner and the three get out. They enter the building, with Hippy following behind them. Goofy, not realizing Hippy is there, closes the door, accidentally catching Hippy's swelled up eye in the door. He falls down outside, while his eye becomes detached and flies into a tub of ice cream which Jesty a waiter at the cafe, approaches with an ice cream scoop. Mime and Lily gaze longingly into each others eyes while the Fall Out Boy band members (in Happy Tree Friends form) enter the diner. Mime and Lily are about to share their first kiss, when Jesty puts an ice cream float between the two of them. They laugh it off and start drinking from two straws. They spit out the drink however, and the carbonation clears to reveal that both straws have been stuck into Hippy's severed eye. Horrified, Mime pushes the glass off the table and the eye rolls onto the floor. Goofy, who is walking by at the moment, accidentally steps on Hippy's eye and panics upon seeing the blood under his foot. He runs out of the building, killing Hippy when he slams the door open on him. Goofy spots a tow truck parked nearby and climbs in. He accidentally puts the truck in reverse and crashes into the diner. He then puts the truck in drive and takes off. Unfortunately, the hook of the truck gets stuck to a ceiling fan and the cable becomes taut, slicing Jesty in half as she walks over it. The building starts to get dragged away by the tow truck as it moves, running over and decapitating the members of Fall Out Boy. Mime and Lily run away from the approaching wall of the building, in an effort to avoid a similar fate. Goofy, meanwhile, gets stung in the eye by the agitated bee from before, causing him to crash his vehicle into the truck of pipes Chips crashed into earlier. Goofy appears dazed, but relatively uninjured from the crash. He soon finds, however, that the cable of the truck has wrapped around his head and ears. To make matters worse, it starts retracting back into the truck. Goofy tries to get his head free from the cable, and in his struggles he steps on the gas pedal, causing the wheels to start spinning and launching one of the pipes away behind the truck. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes